What Doesn't Kill You
by xXxCrystal WaterxXx
Summary: What if Natsu and Lucy had a huge fall out over a petty argument? What if during this time Natsu comes to love Lucy but Lucy hate Natsu? What if he goes for another? A bunch of random drama ensues. Mix pairings. Read to find out. Crap summary but meh. Predictable also but I'll add twists to catch you out :P


**Beware OOC! **

**This is my first story so please be patient.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Normal POV:**

The guild doors slammed opened to raged couple who then proceeded storming towards the bar a more calm pair along with a blue exceed following in after them.

"Mira! Get me a fire whiskey pronto!" Natsu growled as he took a seat at the bar.

"No Mira get me a strawberry milkshake"" Lucy screeched. Whilst taking the seat furthest from Natsu's.

"Um Erza, Gray. What happened to these two?" Mira asked.

Happy flew over and cried "What about me Mir! You forgot me!" before he then burst into fake tears.

"Aww. Don't cry Happy. I'm sorry, here's a fish." Mira replied.

"Hehe. Thanks Mira!" Happy laughed as he flew off to go sit next to Lisanna.

"So…" Mira continued.

"Well, they had an extremely heavy argument that started off rather petty…" Erza began to explain to Mira still keeping a calm and collected appearance but panicking on the inside.

**_Flashback_**

_"__NATSU!" Lucy screamed as she was knocked down by the enemy._

_Natsu then ran up towards her cry and proceeded to beat up the enemy freeing Lucy in the process but accidently burning her clothes of…_

_"__What the hell! Natsu why did you do that!" Lucy screamed at Natsu._

_"__Well I'm sorry for trying to save you!" Natsu shouted back._

_"__You didn't need to burn my clothes in the process!" Lucy cried._

_"__They wouldn't have been burned at all if you were strong enough to protect yourself! At least I managed to defeat the guy!" Natsu growled back. "…Wait! I d-"Natsu spoke in a much calmer but very regretful tone._

_"__Oh so I'm weak! I should've known you thought that about me. Well I'm sorry I didn't get trained by a dragon in my early years! I can tell one thing he forgot to teach you though. Manners!" Lucy screamed without thinking before reaching to place her hands across her mouth and eyes wide._

_Erza and Gray began to walk in on the scene. Happy, who had been there from the start began to explain what had happened whilst holding back sobs._

_"__HOW DARE YOU! Igneel taught me everything perfectly fine and you shouldn't disrespect Igneel. You wouldn't like it if I disrespected your father even if he does deserve every bit of it!" Natsu snarled back._

_"__HOW DARE I?! Your father still has a chance of being alive! Mines Dead! And at least yours treated you with respect in your childhood years! I didn't get to even make up with my father, I grew up hating him!" Lucy roared whilst tears poured down her face._

_"__If I'm so weak maybe I should go solo so I can become just as strong as you!" Lucy cried._

_"__Hmph. Like that would happen. If you go solo your only gonna end up dead and I'm not gonna be there to help you when you need me! So you know what go ahead! We don't need you! You were only holding this group back!" Natsu replied before proceeding to storm off._

_"__Lucy…" Erza and Gray trailed…_

_"__Guys don't worry about me. He's right I'm only holding you back." Lucy quickly dashed away before they got the chance to reply._

**_Flashback end_**

"Wow you're right that did go far quickly over something so petty! I can understand Lucy getting angry ad Natsu didn't need to reply the way he did but they're both in the wrong here." Mira spoke up whilst cleaning up a glass.

"HEY MIRA WHERES MY DRINK!?" Lucy and Natsu shouted in unison.

"HEY DON'T COPY ME!" They screeched at each other.

"URGH!" They groaned before turning their backs to each other. Lucy then quickly shot around and tackled Natsu to the ground starting a full out brawl.

Many guild members who'd turned to look that this outburst sighed and all began to think the same thing. _'__How are we gonna survive this?__'_

**I know this was crap but ah well it's my first story so give me a second chance. Although that's probably a bad idea too. Anyway make sure to leave a review. No angry flames please, friendly criticism is allowed. **


End file.
